I. Field of the Invention PA1 II. Description of the Related Art
The present invention relates generally to automatic gain control circuits. More particularly, the present invention relates to a novel method and apparatus for providing automatic gain control within a digital receiver.
In analog receivers, such as are used in narrowband FM cellular communication systems, FM demodulators are employed to extract information encoded in the phase of an incident waveform. Existing FM demodulators often include an analog frequency discriminator preceded by an analog limiter, with the limiter serving to constrain the input signal power to a constant level. In this way maximum signal to noise ratio is maintained at the input to the frequency discriminator over the full dynamic range of the FM input signal. However, such an analog signal processing technique generally involves extensive signal filtering, and frequently is implemented using a large number of discrete components. Moreover, it has been demonstrated that improved performance may be achieved using linear digital waveform demodulation rather than analog demodulation. Unfortunately, conventional demodulation techniques are often not applicable to digital receivers, since clipping of the received signal would result in corruption of the data derived therefrom.
A digital receiver for receiving a digitally modulated information signal will generally include a variable gain amplifier with a gain adjusted by a control signal. The process of adjusting the gain of a received signal using a control signal is called Automatic Gain Control (AGC). Typically in digital receivers, the AGC process involves measurement of an output signal power of the variable gain amplifier. The measured value is compared with a value representing the desired signal power and an control signal for the variable gain amplifier is generated. The error value is then used to control amplifier gain so as to adjust the signal strength to coincide with the desired signal power. To effect digital demodulation with an optimal signal to noise ratio, automatic gain control is used to hold the magnitude of the baseband waveforms close to the full dynamic range of the baseband analog to digital converters. This generally requires, however, that automatic gain control be provided over the full dynamic range of the received signal power.
In the cellular environment, a digital receiver may receive a signal which experiences rapid and wide variations in signal power. In digital receivers such as are used in a code division multiple access (CDMA) mobile cellular telephone, it is necessary to control the power of the demodulated signal for proper signal processing. However, in digital receivers to be both CDMA compatible and conventional FM compatible, i.e., dual-mode CDMA/FM receivers, it is necessary to provide power control of both wideband CDMA signals and narrowband FM signals. The control process is complicated by the differing dynamic ranges associated with the received FM and CDMA signal power. That is, the magnitude of received FM signals may vary over a dynamic range greater than 100 dB, whereas CDMA systems typically result in a more limited dynamic range, i.e., approximately 80 dB.
The provision of separate AGC circuitry for each mode increases the hardware complexity and expense of such receivers. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide AGC circuitry capable of operating both upon narrowband, wide-dynamic range FM signals, as well as upon wideband CDMA signals of more limited dynamic range.
It would also be desirable to provide digital AGC in inexpensive receivers utilizing analog to digital (A/D) converters with limited dynamic range. Again, because FM signals within cellular systems may vary more than 100 dB and relatively inexpensive 8-bit A/D's are limited to a dynamic range of approximately 48 dB, a cost effective AGC implementation should be capable of controlling the gain of the portion of the receiver preceding the A/D converters so as not to exceed the dynamic range of the A/D converter. The alternative is to employ expensive A/D converters having greater dynamic range, thereby increasing the cost of the receiver or to increase the AGC range of the analog portion of the radio which is very difficult and costly.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a novel and improved AGC circuit which incorporates the desirable features mentioned above, and which, as is described hereinafter, also realizes certain other advantages relative to conventional AGC techniques.